


Mordred's Plea

by jelazakazone



Series: Mordred fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred pleads his cause.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/636403.html">Read on LJ here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordred's Plea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



> This is a double drabble for archaeologist_d 's birthday. Sorry I'm late. I had this idea today, that maybe there is a twist we are overlooking. Not sure if it comes through here. Hope you enjoy! Happy birthday archaeologist_d! (Unbeta'd)

Mordred looked up at Merlin. His breathing was labored and when he spoke, his voice rasped out.

“Please, why do you want to kill me? I have never done you any wrong.”

“It’s not what you’ve done, but what you will do,” Merlin said, every syllable drenched in loathing.

Mordred’s eyes widened. He coughed. “Please! I don’t deserve to die for something I’ve yet to do.”

Mordred’s statement cut him. It was true. He loosened his grip on the other man’s throat.

“Emrys, my people hold you in very high regard and I know that Arthur does as well. Give me a chance. Don’t be too quick to judge. Things are not always what they appear to be.”

Merlin held back bile between gritted teeth. Kilgharrah had said that if Mordred lived, he’d not be able to fulfill his destiny. Merlin could read between the lines; even though Kilgharrah hadn’t said that Mordred would kill Arthur, he had agreed with Merlin’s conclusion. Merlin knew what happened when one tried to meddle with destiny. He was not inclined to do that again. He nodded acquiescence.

“Know this, Mordred, I will be watching every breath you take and every move you make.”


End file.
